Marcus Jones
| birth_place = Jacksonville, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = 265 | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Tampa, Florida | team = Gracie Tampa | yearsactive = 2007-2009 | mmawins = 4 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 25912 | footnotes = | updated = }} Jacksonville, North Carolina |debutyear=1996 |finalyear=2002 |draftyear=1996 |draftround=1 |draftpick=22 |college=North Carolina |teams= * Tampa Bay Buccaneers (1996-2002) |stat1label=Tackles |stat1value=124 |stat2label=Sacks |stat2value=24 |stat3label=Fumble recoveries |stat3value=4 |nfl=JON587994 }} Marcus Edward Jones (born August 15, 1973, in Jacksonville, North Carolina) is a American former professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter and a former National Football League defensive end. He is a cast member of SpikeTV's The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights. Jones has made appearances on the "Bubba the Love Sponge Show" on Howard 101 of the Sirius Satellite Radio Network, as well as "Talking Sports with Randy Harris." During the Ultimate Fighter, Marcus was shown to be a particularly emotional and sensitive individual, earning himself the nickname "Big Baby" during his stay in the Ultimate Fighter 10 house, a nickname that he has professed not to desire.http://www.tboblogs.com/index.php/sports/related/C967/ On episode 3 of the Ultimate Fighter, Marcus had stated that he had been passionate about Dungeons and Dragons and was an avid flower gardener. Football career Marcus Jones played college football for the University of North Carolina. Jones was the first of a series of outstanding linemen produced by Mack Brown in the mid-nineties. He held the career sack record when he left, though it was soon broken by Greg Ellis. He was drafted into the National Football League by the Tampa Bay Buccaneers in the 1st round of the 1996 NFL Draft. Jones played his entire 7-year professional football career with the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. Mixed martial arts career He currently trains under Rob Kahn in Gracie Tampa in Tampa, Florida. Jones made his professional MMA debut on October 26, 2007, in World Fighting Championships 5 with a victory over Will Mora. In his next fight, Jones took on Eduardo Boza. Jones defeated Boza via technical knockout midway through round one. Jones took his first loss to Daniel Perez. Jones won two fights in a row after the loss before being selected to be on the tenth season of The Ultimate Fighter. The Ultimate Fighter Marcus Jones is a competitor on The Ultimate Fighter which began filming on June 1, 2009 and started airing on September 16, 2009. During pre-selection training, Marcus was shown to struggle with a lack of stamina which potentially lead to him being one of the final picks for Team Rampage. During the competition, Jones suffered through problems in the house, such as a slight knee injury as well as a severe case of sweating, prompting concerns about his availability for the competition. Upon recovery, Jones had his first fight against Team Rashad's Mike Wessel, winning via armbar submission in the first round, making him the only member of Team Rampage to make it past the preliminary rounds. In the quarterfinals, Jones gave Darrill Schoonover his first mixed martial arts defeat by knocking Schoonover out. Jones was defeated in a semifinal bout against Brendan Schaub by KO in the first round. In the The Ultimate Fighter Finale he was knocked out by Matt Mitrione 10 seconds into the second round. After this fight, he decided to retire from MMA. Jones is set to appear as an exclusive character for UFC Undisputed 2010 video game when you pre-order it. Mixed martial arts record External links * References ja:マーカス・ジョーンズ Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:People from Jacksonville, North Carolina Category:American football defensive ends Category:North Carolina Tar Heels football players Category:Tampa Bay Buccaneers players Category:Buffalo Bills players Marcus Jones